I love you
by baby hosey
Summary: Doggett finally realises he loves someone but what does he have to do to get it back, and how will he deal with the emotions around it. rated as has ad language at times. give it a try lots of rsr please r and r keep an eye out for 'I love you more' "dana-gater" is a reference from the song "special agent scully scully's a lesbian " by a band named pope jane. very funny song.
1. Chapter 1

I love you?

Ch 1

Doggett had been through hell and back the last few days but he was coming out of it and he knew what he had to do to come completely out of it, he had to tell Monica how he felt.  
He had played with her emotions and feelings for too long, even his ex wife told him to let her in. He felt now Luke's killer was caught he could now live fully again. He plucked up the courage to go tell her, admittedly it was during the late evening but he had to go while he felt right.

Monica was at home, laying on the sofa, arm over her face, listening to some calming music not thinking but resting, looking forward to her next few days off, wondering what she'd like to do, she startled from this by a hand on her leg, she moves her arm and smiles  
"hey baby, was dinner ok for my lovely Dana?" she asks  
"lovely, you spoilt me again, now I'm thinking bed?" replies a very smiley Dana  
"but I'm not tired" teases Monica  
"nor am I but I'm sure we could do something..." she smiles and pulls Monica's hand so she stands...  
"Umm sounds fun to me" and pulls Dana into her lips.

Doggett drove over and walked up, thinking in his head how to say it, he pulled out his key; he wanted to catch her off guard so it'd be a surprise. He quietly unlocked the door and stepped in, he looked around but she wasn't in the lounge but her keys and cell were on the side so she was in. He looked in the kitchen, no sign of her.

In the bedroom Monica and Dana are in bed resting after a first round of love making, snuggling together  
"I'm glad were both off the next few days" says Dana  
"so am I, but what are we going to do?"  
"Maybe do some shopping, go cinema" she looks at Monica who looks sad,  
"I have a better idea"  
Intrigued Dana smiles  
"what?"  
Monica suddenly moves and is sat on top of Dana,  
"stay in bed and make love" they both giggle and Dana's hands start to go up Monica's back...

Doggett heard her voice from bedroom, the door was ajar so he looked in, he was stunned at what he saw... Monica was sat with her naked back to the door clearly straddling someone, he quickly popped back out, he felt sick, he'd waited to long, he knew she wasn't one for one night stands and that this was a relationship.

"Umm baby... You like that?" Monica says running her hands on Dana's bare chest, which she knows drives her crazy  
"oww... Yeah moni-kins, I love you on top" replied Dana, enjoying the attention.

Outside the room he recognised the voice, he had to look in again and he saw exactly who he thought he'd hear. Dana Scullly... How could this be? He had never suspected either woman is gay but clearly they were, and even more obvious to him, they were together. His heart broke, he had to admit he had had a crush on Scullly but he thought she was with Mulder, then suspected Skinner but no... It clearly wasn't either.

Dana pulls Monica down and they kiss, its meaningful and loving  
"I missed you last night" says Dana  
"I missed you too, but four days non stop now" she stops thinking  
"what you thinking?" asks Dana a little concerned  
"how long have we been together now?" Dana thinks  
"six months tomorrow, why?"  
"I was just wondering, it feels longer. In a good way of course" replies Monica,  
"Dana"  
"yes Monica"  
"I love you, I haven't told you yet today"  
Dana smiles  
"I love you too"  
They settle down and chat about going out during their days off together.

Doggett sits on the sofa, he doesn't know what to do or feel. He can't except that Monica is gay, those looks and smiles how could it of meant nothing but friendship? He felt very aroused by what was going on in the bedroom but he hated it too, it should be him with Monica not anyone else, not even Scullly. As much as he cared for her, he felt sick that he'd introduced them which led to this. He wasn't sure how long he'd sat there but he suddenly heard Monica

"umm ill make us a coffee, I'm thirsty. Want it in bed?"  
Monica stands and finds her new silk robe Dana bought her last month as Monica's was in a tatty state.  
"Yeah please hun. Times like these I know why I love you" replied Dana  
"I love you too dana-gater" both laughed

Doggett heard this Love... Love... He thought they were serious...

He looked around and finally saw her stepping out of the bedroom, dressed in a champagne coloured, silk, thigh length robe, wrapped and tied around her wonderful figure. She then saw him, looked stunned then stepped back into the bedroom,

"shit Dana, Johns here sat on the sofa" whispered Monica  
She walked over and grabbed her jogger and t-shirt.  
"What? What's he want? Does he know I'm here?"  
"I don't know to all questions. Stay in here ill sort him out"

he heard noise like whispering and movement then she re appeared in joggers and t-shirt, he much preferred her in the gown. She shut the door then slowly walked over,  
"hi john, you ok?" she asks so delicately  
"no I'm not" he replies, harshly  
"ok" she sits next to him  
"what's wrong?"  
He turns and looks at her, how can she be so calm, is not obvious he's upset because he saw her with Dana? Maybe not...  
"What do you think?" he sounded harsh and knew it  
"I don't know tell me" she wasn't in the mood for games...  
He was getting more and more upsets  
"I saw you... With Scullly" stating the obvious, she just shrugs, not sure what he means, hoping its not that he saw them in bed...  
"In bed... Do I really need to be that obvious?" Monica just looks at him, what can she say to him...  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he's trying to be calm  
"why should I of told you? Its no ones business and we didn't want anyone to know yet" it was true but this was not like him  
"not even me, I thought I was your friend" his temper was flaring and he was beginning to get louder, she knew he was hurt  
"we are friends"  
"they why didn't you tell me"  
"cos were new together" they were new together, it just felt longer  
"new! Don't make me laugh, you already have stupid nicknames, makes me sick"  
Now Monica's temper was flaring, she wasn't in the mood for this  
"why's it sick? You had nicknames with Barbara"  
"it doesn't matter"  
"yes it does, it is cos its me or cos its between two women" she couldn't believe he was sounding homophobic and she hated this  
He was stumped  
"I thought you were my friend but clearly your not"  
"how can you say that? To me"  
"well you said it to me...what's the difference?"  
"I love you"  
This threw her... He's on one...  
"you what?"  
"I love you Monica" she stands and he follows suit...

In the bedroom Dana was digging out her shorts and vest that she keeps at Monica's, in complete shock at what she is hearing, she knows the past between Monica and john but would Monica now be with him, throw what they'd built away for him? Dana was scared then she heard the word love... She couldn't listen to this anymore so she quickly dressed, needing a cigarette and to escape

Monica was mad now...  
"Your just saying that to mess me up, if you loved me you'd of been with me years ago, probably married now but no, you pushed me away. Your lying" shouted Monica, right now she hated the sight of him  
"I'm not...but..."

Suddenly the bedroom door opened, both turned to see Dana step out in t-shirt and shorts  
"I'm not laying there listening to you two out here, I'm going out on the balcony where I can't hear. But I suggest you sort it out or I'm leaving, end of" she said,  
She walk past Monica towards the kitchen on a mission for the cigarette, she needed to calm down,  
"Dana... Hun... Please" says Monica as she reaches for Dana who pulls away  
"no I'm going out on the balcony"  
She reaches and grabs Monica's cigarettes, then walks out talking under her breath with many obscenities, shutting the balcony door loudly behind her.  
They both watch as she sits on one chair, feet on the second and lights a cigarette.

Monica turns back to john  
"so come on john, what is your problem? Why are you in my apartment at 8 at night on a Friday when I'm off tomorrow? Huh? Tell me"  
she was growing impatient and didn't like that all this was upsetting Dana to the point she threatened to leave...  
He shrugs and sits down...  
"I can't lie, I came to tell you I love you and want to be with you" Monica stays standing; she looked down on him and felt sick.  
"What? Your joking me. Why now? Why not all those years ago?"  
He shrugs, he didn't know what to say...  
"I couldn't settle till Luke's killer was found, now that's done I feel free. And I want you" he was being honest for once with her...  
"No john"  
He stands up and walks to her  
"not no, yes. This is clearly just a fling with Scullly, your not gay. Call it a day and we can be together" he was so sure this was what it was...  
"No john, its not a fling, I'm bi sexual, always have been and I've found my one true partner. I am not leaving her for you, no way" she was growing more angry at him by the minute...  
"Why we'd be so good together"  
"no john, I told you that years ago and you told me no, I'm now with someone who I love your too late"  
"but Monica..."  
"No john its too late. Now I want my key back... Now" she interrupted him...holding out her hand  
"why?" asks john confused  
"key now" she demands  
He gets out his keys and undoes one, it has her initials on so she knows it the right one, he hands it to her  
"what if I need to get in?" he asks sadly...  
"Then call Dana. I can't trust you after this. Now I want you to leave" this was upsetting her now she needed him to leave...  
"What? Why?" he asked  
"I'm spending the evening with my partner and I've had enough of this bull shit. Bye john"  
She walks towards the door and he follows  
"see you Monday?" it was intended as a question  
he had no idea what would happen next with them not just their relationship but also with work  
"bye john" he stepped out and headed to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

I love you?

Ch 2

She closed the door and went out to the balcony rubbing her face. She slowly opened the door, Dana didn't move or react, Monica knows she's upset so leans down and wrapped her arms around Dana's neck  
"he's gone, you ok?"  
Blowing out a puff of smoke  
"no"  
Monica moved around to the front of her  
"Dana look, john was out of line and I'm not happy at all with him for this, it was wrong of him. You'll be glad you missed the worst of it"  
Dana sat silent looking beyond Monica  
"Dana talk to me" pleads Monica  
"what can I say? There's nothing to say but are you leaving me? For him?"  
"oh my god no, I love you"  
"do you? Really? I know you asked john to be with you before but he rejected you, so is it his time now? Cos ill go if you say though its the last thing I want"  
Monica's heart sank... Was she really questioning their relationship  
"Dana stop, I care for john but he had his chance and said no, I moved on from that, He's my friend, those feelings have gone, I'm with you Dana, I love you and want to be with you. Fuck john. Please don't be upset with me"  
Dana was upset but not at Monica, she stands and holds out her arms, Monica is instantly in them holding her  
"I'm not upset with you, I just was worried you'd leave me for him"  
Monica shakes her head  
"never"  
They kiss passionately then Dana pulls back  
"Did I hear something about being thirsty?" says Dana giggling  
"yes... Wine sounds good to me, what about you? In bed?"  
"sounds great" and they walk back inside hand in hand

Doggett couldn't believe what had happened, and he was heartbroken, he had well and truly blown his chance. He drove for a while then stopped outside a bar and slowly walked in.  
It was a run down, shabby bar but it sold alcohol so he didn't care, he sat on the bar stool and the bar tender came up  
"a new face, what can I get you?"  
"scotch, double"  
The tender nodded and went to fetch it  
"ice?" he called  
"no thanks it won't last that long, keep the bottle near"  
The tender brought the drink and he gulped it down, set the glass down and nodded. This went on 8 times, and his pain melted away, so did his senses, he'd had enough and knew it, he got out his wallet and handed over his card, the tender run it though.  
"how you getting home?" asked the tender  
"I'll manage" replied Doggett standing uneasily  
"your not driving"  
"oww whatever, no one cares about me... I wouldn't be missed"  
and he staggered outside then into the car, starts it up and sets off.


	3. Chapter 3

I love you?

Ch 3

Monica and Dana were laying in bed, just looking at each other smiling when there was a knock at the door, Monica jumped out of bed put her joggers and t-shirt on and run to the door. She opened it to see Skinner  
"Monica I'm sorry, I know its late but... Uhh" he hesitated  
"what's wrong?" she urges  
"its Doggett, he's in hospital"  
"WHAT!" she exclaimed  
From behind her she heard the bedroom door open, Monica looked at Dana then back to Skinner who looked a bit shocked  
"what happened?" she asked  
"the police got a call of a man drink driving, the plates given matched his car, then a call came a few miles up the road to a car accident, car verses a tree" he pauses  
"he's in intensive care, get dressed I'll drive you both over"  
he looks at Dana and gives an uneasy smile.  
"come in and wait, we won't be long" says Monica  
He steps in as she shuts the door then turns and walks towards the bedroom, Dana steps into hug her  
"please... No"  
Monica steps back and starts to sort out clothes to put on, Dana does the same looking upset, she knows this is hard for Monica and its probably harder as she probably feels to blame for it.  
In the car on the way over Monica sat in the back looking on the window, no one dared to speak. At the hospital Skinner led them to Doggett's room, Monica went in and Dana went to find his doctor to see what was going on. Skinner just sat on a chair outside waiting for Dana to return wondering had he stumbled across something between Dana and Monica, a relationship or just his imagination working over time. He wanted to ask but feared Dana would push him away.  
Inside the room Monica looks down on john, laid out unconscious, with tubes coming out of his arm and a cast on his leg. She shook her head and stood next to him taking his hand  
"oww john"  
She felt so angry, upset, confused and guilty ... It all rushed her at once, she sat on the chair and cried, still holding his hand.

Dana came back from seeing the doctor  
"he said he's going to be ok, he's just sedated at the moment so he can rest and let his leg heal a bit. Apparently he was very aggressive when he was on the way in" she tells Skinner  
"ill go tell Monica" skinner stands  
"stop, leave her be with him for a bit. Think would you of wanted someone steaming in if it were you and Mulder?" she shakes her head  
"I know you two are close but leave her a bit, come sit"  
he sits and she follows suit  
"Walt, I not just close to Monica were together, were a couple" he smiles  
"I guessed that when you walked out at the apartment. I'm happy for you but I got the impression something happened earlier with you two and possibly Doggett. Did it?" she nods  
"yes... Was awful. He walked in on us and then was trying to convince Monica to leave me for him. Well I stopped listening and she said she'd taken her door key back and asked him to leave. If he hadn't walked in this wouldn't of happened"  
Skinner moved and put his arm around her shoulders,  
"you can't blame yourself nor can Monica, its no ones fault. I'm just glad your happy, at last. A little surprised its with Monica, I must admit but I'm happy"  
He proud how cool he kept about her and Monica  
"thanks, but were keeping it quiet at the moment"  
He nods and moves his arm. They both sit silent, just thinking when the door opens  
"you can go see him if you want he's still out" says Monica  
"he'll b out for a while yet, shall I tell you what the doctor said?" says Dana not moving, allowing her space, Monica nods  
"please"  
Dana explains what she told Skinner, Monica just nods  
"can we go home?" she asks "he's asleep so ill come back tomorrow"  
They tell the nurse to tell him when he wakes they were here and to call Monica if they need anything. In the car Monica is in the back quiet again  
"Mon do you want me to stay with you?" asks Dana  
"umm... can I be alone tonight please?"  
Dana feels pushed out and upset but accepts her wishes.

With Monica dropped off Skinner drives Dana home,  
"can you come in for a bit?" asks Dana  
"if you want me to?"  
"please"  
They climb out and walk in quietly, both in thought.


	4. Chapter 4

I love you?

Ch 4

In hospital Doggett wakes up, feeling groggy, confused and in some pain a nurse walks in  
"good evening Mr Doggett how are you feeling?" she asks  
He sits up and rubs his face  
"I feel like I've been in a car crash" both smile  
"well you'll be ok once the sedative wears off, the rest will be the doubles you consumed before driving. The doctor will have you kept in over night then up on crutches ready to go home"  
"why was I sedated neway?" he was very confused  
"you were violent and refusing to be treated by medics so they sedated you so you didn't do yourself or anyone any harm"  
"oww, was I bad?" he's a little embarrassed  
"you were out when you arrived, even missed your visitors"  
"what visitors?"  
"umm... Skinner, Scullly and... Oh here Monica"  
"Monica came?" he was very surprised  
"yeah, she got dark hair?"  
"yes"  
"she sat with you for sometime while the others sat outside. The other woman was a bit upset too, was being comforted by the guy"  
Doggett nods, glad Monica came but worried about the rest of the situation.  
"now you rest and ill get doctor crook in here soon to check on you, ok Mr Doggett?"  
"yes fine"  
And the nurse leaves. He sits wondering what Monica may of felt or thought about him being in hospital, and why Skinner was comforting Scullly? He then thought about the last things he remembered... He left the bar, was driving then nothing... He then got worried he'd loose his job for dui... But was more worried about Monica...

Across town Monica sat on her sofa, alone with a bottle of vodka, guilt was an awful feeling and was making her think too much, was she wrong to of rejected john? Was her relationship with Dana really worth the risk? Was it real? She hated doubting Dana, fuck john messing her up again... She lay back on the sofa, the cushion smelt of Dana; this brought her comfort and wished she'd asked Dana to stay with her.

Dana was in the kitchen making coffee for her and Skinner while he watches her,  
"you ok Dana?" he asks a little concerned  
"yeah I'm fine"  
"don't lie to me Dana, it doesn't suit you. Ill asks again are you ok? Dana"  
She sighs and shakes her head,  
"talk to me, I'm not going to judge you for being with Monica, you know me better than that"  
She turns to him and steps towards him  
"Walt?"  
"Yes"  
"can you just hold me?"  
He opens his arms and nods... She steps into his arms and holds him tight...  
"What's going on Dana? Let me in"  
Again she sighs...  
"I'm scared, scared ill loose Monica. I love her you know but I know the kind of love she and john have, its the same as mine was for Mulder. But he's gone and I'm free, with Monica John's still around and I'm just worried"  
Her voice wavers and Skinner pulls her in tightly  
"does Monica love you back?"  
"Yes, she says she does all the time"  
"then stop worrying, she's not going to leave you for him"  
"but how can you say that?"  
He pulls back a little  
"cos if I had you I'd never leave, and nor would anyone else, whoever is with you is the luckiest person alive. So I know Monica won't leave you, she just needs quiet time to sort out her emotions. Trust me"  
She smiles  
"thank you"  
One last squeeze and she pulls out of the embrace... And finishes the coffees  
"how can you know me so well?" she asks smiling  
"how long have I known you? I know you better than you know yourself"  
They laugh and sit at the table with their coffees.

All parties then go to bed, but none sleep well, all thinking and wondering about the others.

Monica woke first from a pointless sleep wishing Dana was with her, all she wanted was a cuddle and comfort but she was alone and had a headache .too much vodka is bad.  
Dana wakes missing Monica, wishing she'd not been so cool about leaving her alone. Hoping today would be a better day.  
Doggett woke hoping he could see Monica today to apologise and sort things out. Also see if he still had a job after the night's incident, he hoped he did as it was all he had left.  
Skinner woke in work mode call hospital, call Dana, sort out paperwork and then see if he can help fix the Dana Monica problem... Not split them, no, help them repair the problems.


	5. Chapter 5

I love you?

Ch 5

Dana crawled out of bed not sure what to do with herself, she so wanted to call Monica but thought she would call when she was ready. Still in her new silk pj set Monica bought her she walked out of the bedroom, just as a knock came at the door. She suspected it could be Skinner with an update, he said he'd pop back in at some point today if she didn't see Monica. She opens the door and is greeted by Monica  
"hi" say Dana rather surprised.  
She steps back and Monica walks in, looking very tired and uneasy. Dana turns to her, Monica is right behind her  
"I..."starts Dana but Monica's finger goes to her lips...  
Dana stops and waits to see what's coming... Monica slips her hand around to Dana's neck and pulls her into her, her other hand slips around her waist; she freezes unsure of what's going on. Monica pulls Dana into her lips, they both melt into it, Dana's hand goes to Monica's cheek, the kiss grows more urgent and both start moaning. Its Monica who breaks the kiss, Dana leans her forehead on hers. For a moment its quiet and all is forgotten, all that exists is then two together, together in everyway. Monica moves back up and just looks at Dana, so much is spoken in this look, time stands still... Its Dana who moves and pulls Monica back into a kiss, hands start moving and Monica starts pulling Dana back, back towards the bedroom. Monica looses her jacket and shoes on the way, as Dana looses her slippers and pj top, discarded somewhere in the lounge in the midst's of passion and love.

Skinner arrives at the office and calls the hospital, he speaks to Doggett who says he's seeing someone to talk about what happened then he'll be let out around one.  
"Do you want a lift?" asks skinner  
"if that's ok, or I can get a cab if not"  
"its fine ill come up at one, see you then"  
"could you possibly bring me a new set of clothes? I keep a set in a bag in the office, I'm not sure what mine are like"  
Skinner laughs "ok, well ill pop them up now then I can run my other errands till one. See you soon"  
"thanks sir"  
He then puts a call into the police to see if charges are being brought against Doggett, he's told no as there was no real proof he was DUI. He's glad of this and will inform him when he drops hi clothes off. He goes to the office and finds the bag then off to the hospital. He walks straight into Doggett's room  
"here you go"  
"thanks again sir"  
"right I'm gonna run ill see you about one"  
Once outside he then thinks what to do next, go see Dana, check she's ok, sees about the Monica situation.

In hospital Doggett sits in a chair next to his bed, he's got crutches now so he can get around. As he sits he thinks what he will discuss with the shrink in a while, he needs to get everything sorted in his head before he can see or talk to Monica.  
"Hello, how you feeling Mr Doggett I've brought your things back. Though you will need new pants to go home in" she chuckles  
it was the nice nurse from the evening before, he smiled  
"hi thank you, I'm doing ok, head feels better and I'm going home in a while, my boss brought me some clothes anyway. Can I dress now?"  
"That's good to hear you feel better. And yes do dress you'll feel a bit more normal then, do you need a hand? And do you need anything before you go see Jim the therapist?"  
"No thanks I'm fine on both counts, I bust my leg before so learnt how to dress. What time am I going down?"  
"the porter will come get you in half an hour"  
"ok thank you nurse"  
She leaves and he gets up, hobbles into the bathroom to dress. He feels better once he is, and he's glad he kept baggy jog pants in the bad, ideal to go over the cast. Now he's not got long to wait for the porter.

Back at Dana's apartment they lay in bed together, regaining their breath, making up was always the best. They lay just looking at each other  
"I love you" whispers Dana  
"I love you too" says Monica  
She reaches out and strokes dana's cheek  
"I'm sorry I pushed you out last night"  
"its ok" assures Dana  
"no its not, I was wrong to push you away"  
"its ok, I understand. I let you have space, I know you needed it"  
Monica smiles a little  
"skinner put it in context for me, at the hospital I wanted to rush in and be with you, then skinner helped. If it were me with Mulder I'd of wanted the time alone. But its fine, were ok aren't we?"  
"that's not a question Dana, I love you. But I do need to see john once he's out of hospital"  
Dana nods, moves in and kisses Monica, they settle back into an embrace  
"so what we gonna do today?" asks Monica  
"hmm... I'm thinking we do as you suggested"  
"what's that?" looking puzzled  
Dana rolls on top of Monica, pinning her to the bed below her  
"stay in bed all day and make love"  
Both giggle as Dana leans down and kisses her then comes a knock... Both moan as Dana gets up and jumps into her dressing gown, running out of the bedroom, she arrives at the door and looks out, she laughs  
"Mon its skinner" she shouts as she opens the door  
"well that answers my first question, morning Dana, how you feeling now?" he says laughing  
"I'm ok, better when mon turned up this morning"  
He looks around and sees the discarded clothes  
"I bet you are" he pauses and steps in  
"I'm glad you two are ok, I was a little worried" he whispers with such concern  
"yeah Walt its all good"  
Just then Monica steps out of the bedroom  
"morning skinner" she says  
"hi Monica, well I spoke to and saw Doggett this morning, he's ok, seeing a shrink then being released at one. I guessed you'd want an update"  
Both look and nod,  
"thanks skinner, ill call him later. We need to talk" says Monica  
"shall I get him to call you once he's settled at home?" suggest skinner  
"yes please"  
"ok I will. Right ill leave you two to it. See you later" he says and leaves.  
Dana shuts the door and turns, Monica is right behind her, she pulls her into her arms  
"your ok me seeing him? Right?" asks Monica  
"yeah, I know you need to. Its fine. I know your not leaving me so its fine. I love you"  
"I love you too. Last night when skinner dropped you off did he ask you about us?"  
Scully laughs  
"no but I told him, I love him and I know I can trust him to keep it quiet till were ready to come out"  
"its fine, I just wondered"  
"I'm hungry; I haven't eaten since dinner yesterday. What shall we have?"  
Monica shrugs  
"let's see what's in the freezer"

At the hospital Doggett is waiting to see Jim, he usually hates shrinks but he needs to talk, sort out his head so he can sort it out with Monica.  
"mr Doggett" calls a short stocky man  
"that's me"  
"ok come through"  
Suddenly he's nervous, he's going to bare his soul to this complete stranger and have to admit he never knew his best friend was gay. He takes a deep breath then walks in.

Skinner hates hospitals; he's been in them too much for other people, not a week passed without someone being in there. He walked to reception to let them know he was here to collect Doggett  
"he's not back from therapy just yet, but he will be very soon" assured the kind looking nurse  
"ok can I wait in his room?"  
The nurse just nodded  
"thank you"  
He didn't have a long wait when he heard Doggett coming, well h guessed it was by the crunching sound of the crutches  
"hi sir" said Doggett  
"hi, you ready to go home?"  
"yes"  
He got hold of Doggett's stuff and headed to the car. He helped him in then got in himself.  
"When you get home and are settled can you call Monica on her cell, she wants to talk to you"  
Doggett smiled  
"good I want to talk to her too. How long were you lot with me last night?"  
"About half an hour. Why?"  
"just wondering, the nurse said Monica sat with me, while you comforted Scullly is there something I need to know?"  
"about what?"  
"You comforting Scullly? Is anything going on?"  
Skinner was completely offended,  
"you being serious?"  
"Yes, if I find she's being unfaithful to Monica there's gonna be trouble"  
"I can't believe you, Dana was upset..."  
"Dana is it now? Not Scullly?"  
"Shut up and listen, I've known Dana forever, were close, I see her outside of work. When Mulder went off I sat with her many nights comforting her, we became very close but it is not sexual or anything more than friends"  
"but you do fancy her?"  
Doggett was pushing and skinner wasn't in the mood  
"don't you? I mean fancy her. Don't the thought of them in bed together turn you on?"  
Doggett hadn't anticipated this  
"well yes"  
"then why are you bugging me? I could threaten you, but you've already tried to come between them"  
Doggett's mouth fell open  
"yes I know, I was comforting Dana as she was upset as she felt go blame for your accident and was still scared Monica would leave her for you. Happy now?"  
"no I'm not, I've really messed up haven't I?"  
"Shall I be honest?"  
Doggett nods  
"yes you have but you can fix it. Call Monica she'll come over then talk, appologise and be honest with her. This can be fixed"  
"thanks sir I will"

Once at Doggett's, skinner helped him in then left. Doggett called Monica straight away  
"Reyes"  
"hi... Its... John"  
"hi"  
"yeah hi, umm... Can you come over...? Please... I need to talk to you"  
"ok, give me half an hour"  
"ok bye"  
"yeah bye"  
He hangs up then thinks about what Jim said to do and say, keeping in mind what skinner said too.


	6. Chapter 6

I love you?

Ch 6

Monica gets up off the sofa,  
"Dana?" she calls  
"yes in the spare room"  
Monica walks across and into the room to see Dana bent over looking in a box, Monica grabs her,  
"hey baby, what you doing?"  
Dana stays bent over  
"I'm thinking"  
"thinking what? What's in the boxes?"  
"Crap of Mulder's I want it out...and I want..." she pauses  
"what do you want hun?"  
Dana stands and takes Monica's hands,  
"wants a bad word, I'd like... I'd like... What I'm asking is...will you move in?"  
Monica's mouth falls open  
"really?"  
"If you want to, ill get rid of this crap and then move you in. Yes I know your working hours and you may be away for days but I don't want the in-betweens anymore"  
Monica stays quiet listening  
"or not... I'm obviously moving to fast"  
And she tries to pull away but Monica grips her hands  
"no Dana, your not, I'm just a little surprised, I thought you liked your independence but clearly you don't anymore. I'd love to move in with you"  
Both smile then kiss,  
"right as much as I want to stay and kiss you, john called I need to go see him, get this done, then I'm thinking ill come pick you up then dinner out, back here then start moving this stuff out and mine in as of tomorrow"  
Dana smiles  
"perfect, but we need to tell mom. Ill call her while your gone I can go see her. And on the way dump all this stuff at the dump, he's not coming back so most of it can go. I just want a couple of bits"  
Monica nods so does Dana  
"right I'm off" announces Monica  
They kiss and she goes out to get her coat, leaving Dana with the boxes  
"bye dana-gater, love you"  
"yeah bye"

Doggett was sat at home listening to the radio when there was a knock at the door  
"Mon?"  
"yeah" came her voice through the door  
"it open"  
A few seconds passed then it was open and in steps Monica  
"hi" he says happily  
"yeah hi"  
"come sit"  
She slowly walks over and sits on the one seater  
"you wanted to see me?" she states  
"yes...yes I did..."  
"Ok, I'm here"  
"I see. Well... First ill say I'm sorry, sorry I upset you at yours over your relationship with Scullly, I'm sorry I acted a twat and ended up in hospital, and I'm sorry for everything I've caused you"  
She nods not sure what to say  
"you feel guilty, don't you?"  
She nods  
"don't be, its my own fault. I was stupid and..."  
"Could of died, you could be in a morgue right now and for what? To punish me? For what?" she interrupted  
"I didn't mean to hurt or punish you, I was punishing myself for being such an arsehole, I don't deserve to have you in my life in anyway, I'm lucky I do. But I know I need to change"  
Monica shrugs...  
"change how john?"  
"To be more open and honest with people, I hide myself and my feelings from everyone then expect them to know, but they can't. Can I be honest with you now?"  
She nods, shocked by his confession  
"I love you; I know you love Dana but my love for you is different, I can't live without you. You are my best friend and no one knows me like you do. I won't let anyone come between you and Dana, anyone tries and they'll have to deal with me. I'm glad your with Dana, she's a great woman, very head strong and I think you'll be great together"  
Monica feels tears form, he's never been like this  
"I will apologise to Dana once she can face me again, I don't expect it will be soon as I know she feels guilty too about my accident and probably doesn't like me, but I will apologise. Now I know it will take time but I still want to be friends and work together. Can we try?"  
Monica tears start to fall  
"john that means so much to me. I hope you can stay like this and we can be open and honest. I'm glad your happy about me and Dana after all this, were coming out properly now, dana's going to be telling Mrs Scullly soon"  
Doggett smiles  
"thanks Monica, can you do me a small favour?"  
"yeah what?"  
"can you pop to the shop and get me some milk?, mines gone sour"  
She laughs  
"ok, ill do that now then I'm off out for a meal"  
"thanks Mon"

Monica was back from the shop,  
"I got milk and bread for you just in case"  
"thanks Mon"  
She puts the milk in the fridge. She sits on the chair again, gets out her cell. It rings and rings, but nothing, she tried her cell, no service.  
"Hmm pop back to the apartment she was busy sorting boxes. Ill see you later. If you need anything call me"  
"thanks Mon"  
"bye"  
"bye"  
She walks out and starts driving 'home' sounds funny... But soon it will be her and Dana's home.


End file.
